bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Henry's Desk
'''Henry's desk' is a recurring location seen around the Cycle dimension couple times in Bendy and the Ink Machine, appearing in Chapter 1: Moving Pictures, Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders, and Chapter 5: The Last Reel. It is located to the left of the foyer, away from the Animation Department. Background Henry's desk, for self explanatory reasons, was once Henry's work area, where he first designed Bendy and drew various sketches of him for the series of cartoons starring Bendy until he left the company. Since his abandonment of Joey Drew Studios, it would seem that the desk was never used again. In this room is an animation desk with a wooden chair next to it and a Bendy cutout on the left side. On the desk are two concept paper sheets, one of which is bigger with a drawing of Bendy with the "NO" sticker on it, while the other one is a random sketch of Bendy's movements and sizes. The whole area is scattered with pieces of blank paper. Gameplay Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 1: Moving Pictures Upon visiting this area, Henry quoted that he must have wasted most of his time drawing sketches during his time in Joey Drew Studios long ago. When using the seeing tool on the desk, the message "He was born HERE" can be read. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders The desk room is seen behind the air vent window while inside the Vents. Chapter 5: The Last Reel Henry also encounters his desk in Chapter 5 while walking to the giant Ink Machine entrance through the divided hallway and discovers a miniaturized version of the foyer, along with his old desk. For somehow paranormal reasons, Henry's only reaction is to repeat the exact same quote he said the first time he saw his desk. However, there is no secret message on the desk this time. Trivia * This room was first created by theMeatly for testing the game's graphic style, making it the first room created for the game."QUESTIONS ANSWERED #1! | Bendy and the Ink Machine" - 2:49 * In old updates before the release of Chapter 4, the second shelf of the animation desk is one of the four possible random locations of both inkwell and wrench, as the said items are used for fixing the Ink Machine; ** Wrench - Leaning on the wall in front of Bendy's cutout. ** Inkwell - Located under the animation desk. * In Chapter 1, the desk area's access was changed over many times via updates. From the earlier prototype while the entire studio is flooding after Ink Bendy's jumpscare, Henry cannot walk to his deskroom or the workroom due the the rain of ink blocking the way. On the first remastered version of Chapter 1, this area would be sealed by a large gate. After its second update upon Chapter 3's release, the room can now be visited during the flood. Although, this feature is reverted after the release of Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders. * Towards the end of Chapter 1 from its first remastered edition, Ink Bendy can be seen in one of the flashbacks where he is standing next to Henry's desk while Henry himself is behind the blocked entrance to the room where the staircase is at. However, Ink Bendy is only visible if the player turns to look at a certain angle in the split second the flashback occurs. From the chapter's second remastered update upon Chapter 3's release, this vision was removed. Map Gallery AFartherLook.jpg|A farther view of the Henry's desk in the pre-update. 20180204124015 1.jpg|The hallway leading to the desk. Desk.jpg|The official screenshot of Henry's desk from the previous updates until the release of Chapter 4. Drawing.png|Sketched on Bendy's movement. Yes.png|The full view of Bendy's sketch's paper and note. HenryDeskFirstPrototype.JPG|The first version of the room during the chapter's development. Note that Bendy's cutout wasn't there at the time. Hewasbornhere.png|The secret "HE WAS BORN HERE" message written on Henry's Desk. References ru:Рабочее Место Генри pl:Biuro Henry'ego Category:Locations Category:BATIM locations